The present invention relates to a process and device for counteracting and deodorizing formalin gas.
Today, the sterilization processes adopted in the medical facilities are those as based on the use of high-pressure steam sterilizers, gas sterilizers, or ultraviolet sterilizers for articles being disinfected, and, above all, the formalin sterilizer is used the mostly on the grounds that it is economical on liquid medicine, and in addition it has a strong sterilizing power. And among others, the system using ammonia gas is generally used as a neutralization or counteraction method for formaldehyde gas yielding from formalin gas, but with such a system, a complete counteraction is difficult.
Therefore, the fact is that formaldehyde gas, ammonia gas, etc., in an uncompleted state of counteraction are discharged from the sterilization chamber to the outside through the exhaust duct (for instance, Japan Patent Kokai 1996-057027).
It is true that the formalin sterilization has many advantages with it, but it has nevertheless a big disadvantage. Formalin has a peculiar strong stimulative smell, and if such a smell remains as residual gas in articles being sterilized, sterilization workers or inpatients may be exposed to the formaldehyde gas, which may be a great obstacle to health. The discharge of such a gas to the atmosphere will pose a real threat to the perimeter in terms of environmental preservation.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above subjects and to provide a process and a device for a formalin gas counteracting and deodorizing which may prevent formalin smell from remaining in those things without resort to evacuation after sterilization by means of its compact equipment.
For solution of said subjects, the process and device of the present invention has been developed. Said device is a circulation-typed formalin gas purifying device wherein rather than being discharged outside after sterilized, a formaldehyde gas with which the sterilization chamber is filled is introduced into the counteracting and deodorizing device for purification.
Moreover, the process and device may mark a new epoch in this field and greatly contribute to the environmental preservation in that formaldehyde gas etc., may be removed completely, and upon controlling the temperature and humidity in the chamber, sterilized articles may be taken out.
A process in the first construction comprises connecting to the sterilization chamber a formalin gas counteracting and deodorizing device which includes a main pipeline having an inlet for formalin gas at one end thereof and an outlet for processed gas at the outer; a fan connected to said inlet side midway in said main pipeline; a preheater means; a decomposition by oxidization means; and a cooling means all ranging in this order from said fan to said outlet to connect to each other; and a bypass pipeline provided to cover a section extending from the fan of said main pipeline to the cooling means,
circulating the gas for idling between said main pipeline and said bypass pipeline for a predetermined period of time by said formalin gas counteracting and deodorizing device just before the end of said sterilization process,
and then administering the same treatment as done in said formalin gas.
A process in the second construction comprises connecting to the sterilization chamber a formalin gas counteracting and deodorizing device which includes a main pipeline having an inlet for formalin gas at one end thereof and an outlet for processed gas at the other; a fan connected to said inlet side midway in said main pipeline; a preheater; a decomposition by oxidization means; a cooling means all ranging in this order from said fan to said outlet to connect to each other; and a branch pipe provided between the decomposition by oxidization means of said main pipeline and the cooling means,
performing sterilization by the use of said sterilizer for a predetermined period of time,
circulating the gas for idling between said pipeline, said branch pipe and said sterilization chamber for a predetermined period of time by the use of said formalin gas counteracting and deodorizing device after the end of said sterilization course,
then circulating the gas between the sterilization chamber and the main pipeline for counteraction purpose with said branch pipe stopped up,
then introducing a counteractive into the sterilization chamber,
and making the same treatment as done in the case of said formalin gas.
A device in the third construction includes a main pipeline having an inlet for formalin gas at one end thereof and an outlet for processed gas at the other, a fan connected to said inlet side midway in said main pipeline, a preheater, a decomposition by oxidization means, and a cooling means all ranging in this order from said fan to said outlet to connect to each other, and a bypass pipeline provided to cover a section extending from the fan of said main pipeline to the cooling means.
A device in the fourth construction includes a main pipeline having an inlet for formalin gas at one end thereof and an outlet for processed gas at the other, a fan connected to said inlet side midway in said main pipeline, a preheater, a decomposition by oxidization means, and a cooling means all ranging in this order from said fan to said outlet to connect to each other, and a branch pipe provided between the decomposition by oxidization means of said main pipeline and the cooling means.
In a device in the fifth construction, in addition to any one of above constructions, said cooling means includes a case having an inlet and outlet for processed gas, a cooling coil contained in said case, a metallic tube connected to said outlet while remaining in contact with said coil so as to direct the processed gas at the outlet.
In a device in the sixth construction, in addition to the third, fourth or fifth structure, the sterilization chamber is connected to said inlet and outlet for processed gas.
The present invention is in no need of exhaust duct because neither gas nor air in the chamber is discharged outside (no need to evacuate gas or air). Even if a high-temperature sterilization took place, the temperature within the sterilization chamber can be lowered to a normal temperature by strong actions of the cooling device and dehumidifying device attached to the system to ensure that the chamber door is opened without danger.
Since the circulation of gas through the bypass pipeline or branch pipe may give to the gas a chance to be heated to such a degree that the latter may keep stable, the undestroyed gas invasion into the cooling means, which may result in dissolution of a harmful gas in the condensation, can be prevented.
The device in accordance with the present invention is a high-performance device wherein as not only formaldehyde gas but also ammonia gas and other gases can be simply and completely counteracted and deodorized, so that the device may be also applied to different fields besides for the medical organs. On top of that, the temperature at the sterilization chamber""s side can be controlled, and the humidity can be reduced by the dehumidifying/cooling apparatus, whereby the device may be used to precision medical appliances, beds, mattresses, linens, and other articles being sterilized, and also compatible with other maker""s sterilizers.